


Baby Makes Six

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Domestic Fluff, Established Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Light Angst, Male Character of Color, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Multiple, Past Melissa McCall/Rafael McCall - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03A AU, Pregnant Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: An AU glimpse of the McCall/Stilinski family. Complete.





	Baby Makes Six

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles pounds on the door. “Come on! This could cause kidney issues, you know!”

“Stiles,” Melissa grits out, “pounding on the door isn’t going to make me take care of business any faster. Go use the other bathroom!”

“I would, but Dad’s in there,” he snaps. “Couldn’t you just-”

“Oh, for God’s sake, while I’d normally never recommend this, go pee in the sink or an empty bottle or even the backyard.”

“Bathroom’s clear!”

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles breathes out. Coming across his dad, he declares, “We’re going to have to talk about our current living arrangement soon.”

Seeing Scott near the bathroom, he races over, “Like hell. Werewolf or not, I will-” Slipping in, he locks the door.

“I was just going to get Isaac’s backpack."

Laughing, the sheriff clasps him on the shoulder.

…

Once the boys are gone, Melissa curls up against him. “I’m sorry. Lately, my bladder has been going into overdrive.”

“It’s no problem.” He kisses her head. “I was thinking, since you have that shift tonight, I could pick up Isaac from school.”

“Stiles has plans?”

“He’s got detention.”

“Right. Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll call at lunch to see if we can meet.”

He meets her for a kiss.

…

Later in the afternoon, before the others get home, Stiles sets a list of houses down in front of him. “Dad, seriously, there are two bathrooms. There are now five people living here.”

“The McCalls and Isaac aren’t living here.”

“They might as well be!” Stiles sits down. “Look, I don’t mind sharing with Scott, but Isaac needs his own room. Would you just look at the houses?”

“Stiles,” he sighs. “Look, Melissa and I haven’t been dating that long. Moving in together- that’s a huge step, kid. Your mom and I, we raised you in this house. Melissa got her house from her mom, and she’s raised Scott in it.”

“I know about the ring,” Stiles quietly says.

He freezes.

“Listen, Dad. It’s not like I’ve ever wanted you to go out and replace her. You couldn’t. But- seeing you with Melissa makes me happy. It makes Scott and Isaac happy. And most importantly, being with her makes you happy. It makes her happy. Yeah, moving in is a huge step. Offering her that ring someday is a ginormous step. Guess what, though? Being in love is a pretty freaking big step, too, and we all seem to be handling that just fine.”

“Okay. During the weekend, Melissa and I will talk about the _possibility_. But that is all I’m promising.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says.

…

Getting off the phone, she hopes they’ll actually be able to make dinner tonight.

A doctor comes over. “Melissa, I need to talk to you about your latest drug test.”

She represses a groan. So far, she’s managed to avoid triggering a false positive, but she guesses the time had to come sooner or later. “Okay. I swear, I haven’t taken anything. If it’s positive-”

“Melissa, you’re not in trouble. You were clean for drugs. However…”

…

Melissa resists the urge to cross herself.

“Are you okay, Ms McCall?”

Opening her eyes, she nods to Deputy Parrish. She wonders what she’s doing in the police station. This kind of news shouldn’t be-

He appears.

“Hey.” He kisses her. “Do you want to come into my office?”

She nods.

Following him inside, she takes note of the closed blinds with relief. She doesn’t want anyone watching them.

“About dinner tonight, I know you said-”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out.

Immediately, she looks over, and a sigh comes out when she sees the door is shut.

When she looks back over, however, she sees he’s lit up, and she realises with a pang she just made things worse for herself.

“That’s- Stiles has been talking about the five of us moving in together. Uh, I know how this might come across, but- I bought a ring. It just made me think of you. And if you wanted to-”

She moans.

“Melissa? Do you need something? We don’t have to-”

“Stop,” she orders. “And sit. And listen.”

He complies.

Telling herself not to cry, she takes several breaths. “I’m two months along. About a week before you and I happened, I- Raf and I spent the night. Uh, together. And actually, not that it helps, but it wasn’t the night. It was just us, together. I don’t know which one of you is the father.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“Uh, so-”

“I brought a swab kit,” she says. “I just need a sample of saliva. Because of my job, it won’t cost any of us any money. I’m- I’m sorry.”

Coming over, he takes her hand. “Okay. There’s no need to apologise. You didn’t do anything wrong. So, just open my mouth?”

…

“Scott! Munchkin,” she calls. “Report to the living room!”

They tumble down the stairs.

Isaac looks at her in concern. “Is everything alright?”

“I need you both to sit down, shut up, and try to avoid laying on any guilt trips.”

Scott gives her a questioning look. “Mom?”

“Please, honey, just sit down.”

They do.

Sitting down, she sighs. “Okay, look, after Stiles’s possession was dealt with- honey, your father and I did something I shouldn’t have. Now, now-”

“Mom-”

“Stay where you are,” she orders.

He complies.

“Sorry. I’m pregnant. And it might be your father.”

“You’re pregnant,” Scott repeats.

“What- but- I don’t care,” Isaac declares. “You can’t be with him. You promised. And, uh, I don’t approve. Scott, tell her that you don’t approve! She promised she’d never be with anyone me, you, and Stiles didn’t approve of.”

“Sweetheart,” she soothes, “even if the baby is his, I promise he and I will never be together again.”

“If it is him, what do we need to do to make sure you have full custody? I’ll help you, Mom. I swear to God, I will. I’ll do whatever I need to. But you can’t let him have physical custody.”

“I agree,” Isaac says. “I’ll help. Or move out, if I need to. Uh, do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“Like hell you’re moving out. No, it’s too soon to know. Um, at the risk of jinxing things, you’re both taking this very calmly.”

“Are you happy, Mom?”

“Yeah,” she answers. “I didn’t plan this, and I’m worried about the paternity issue, but yes.”

“Then, it’s the same for me. Isaac and I are going to be awesome big brothers, and if it turns out Stiles isn’t a big brother, too, he’s going to be an awesome cousin or uncle. Whatever. You know he’s going to love this baby just as much.”

She laughs. “Thanks, boys.”

Suddenly, she’s engulfed by them. Motioning to her stomach, Isaac inquires, “Can it kick, yet?”

…

When they go to over to the Stilinskis, Scott and Isaac immediately drag Stiles out of the house.

Chuckling, she sits down. “I’m guessing you haven’t told Stiles?”

“No. I wanted to talk to you, first.”

Sitting down, he kisses her forehead and takes her hands. “Melissa, look- I never thought I’d fall in love again. I never thought I’d have another kid. I love you, I love Scott and Isaac, and I love this baby. If Rafael is the father, I know he has a right to be part of the baby’s life. But I’m asking that you let me be, too. If I can’t be his or her father, I’d like to be their, I guess stepfather?”

She bursts into tears.

He starts to withdraw. “Was that too much? I-”

“I love you.” She pulls him towards her.

“I love you, too,” he whispers.


End file.
